Vous êtes charmant
by akuomnivora
Summary: Kisahku yang mendedikasikan diri kepada pria biseksual yang kucintai. Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku. Pria yang sangat aku ingin rapikan kemejanya setiap pagi. Cast. Kang Daniel dan para anak Produce yang nyempil warn: straight


Aku berlari. Ya, aku tahu aku berlari, begitu mengejutkan bahkan untuk kupercayai. Kakiku seakan melangkah cepat melebihi saat-saat biasa bahkan untuk menyusuri undakan tangga, tidak nyeri sama sekali, aku baik-baik saja. Sampai hal klise yang sudah lama aku camkan dan kuumpati tidak akan pernah ada dalam wujud drama nyata, hal itu terjadi padaku. Tubuhku limbung sangking hanya melihat langkah kaki, bukan medan di depanku. Ada orang di hadapanku, tinggi menjulang, tangannya yang besar mengungkung seluruh tanganku –yang tergolong kecil— dengan mudah. Aku mengernyitkan kening, alisku mungkin sudah bertaut saat ini. Aku selalu takut akan sudah melakukan kesalahan, atau apapun sejenisnya. Jadi ya, aku reflek meminta maaf. Beruntung aku masih hidup di tangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat saat melangkah."

Aku kira ia akan marah-marah tidak jelas, tapi yang kulihat setelahnya ia tersenyum begitu lebar hingga aku sadar senyumnya memiliki tipe yang berbeda. Matanya akan hilang sesaat dengan gurat pada sudut matanya, lalu bibirnya akan melebar luas dan memiliki guratan mengikuti bentuk bibirnya, dari kedua bilah bibirnya entah mengapa menyembul dua gigi serinya yang lucu. Aku mungkin akan terkikik sangking menggemaskannya ia saat tersenyum jika tak ingat hal ini terjadi karena kesalahanku.

"Oh, tidak apa ...," sahutnya masih menggantung. Apa kalian dengar? Sekali lagi, apa kalian dengar? Suaranya Tuhan ... apa dunia masih pantas disebut adil kalau orang seperti dia pernah hidup di muka bumi? Hus- _husky_? Pokoknya, istilah semacam itu yang sering orang-orang pakai untuk suara baritone halus yang sedikit bergetar sepertinya. "... lagipula kau tampak sedang buru-buru, segeralah, takutnya kau akan terlambat." Dan ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang sama kembali.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat dengan takut yang masih berselubung. Haruskah?

"Aku ... tidak sedang buru-buru, hanya melarikan diri."

Matanya sedikit melebar, kepalanya memiring untuk memerhatikan daerah wajahku untuk mengobservasi alasan. "Lari? Dari siapa? Memangnya kemana kau bisa lari dengan naik ke tangga? Atap? Kau mau bunuh diri?" sebutnya satu-satu terlalu bersemangat.

Aku segera mengibaskan kedua telapak tanganku di depan dada, mendongak menatap wajahnya untuk meyakinkan. "Aku hanya kesal dengan ayahku, kok. Bukan masalah besar, dan aku hanya ingin menangis di kamar mandi, tapi tidak jadi."

"Oh, astaga ...," balasnya dengan kekehan. Lalu tak lama ia menggasak ubun-ubunku, orang ini kenapa sih. "Anak remaja sekarang memang seperti itu, ya?"

Aku memberengut kesal, memangnya ia tua sekali hingga bicara seperti itu. Aku bisa jamin umurnya ... oh ... tidak bisa kutebak. Tapi aku bisa jamin ia tidak jauh juga dari usia remaja. "Memangnnya kau tua sekali? Aku hanya kurang tinggi untuk disebut dewasa," ucapku ketus. Ia membalas dengan tawa tanpa ujung hingga ia sadar wajahku mulai kesal.

"17 tahun bukan usia dewasa, Nona manis." Ia tersenyum lebar sementara aku yang masih bergeming, aku belum memperkenalkan diri bukan. "Aku harus bergegas, dan kau boleh ke toilet untuk menangis, oke? Sampai jumpa lagi."

Lelaki itu menjauh dari pandanganku, menyisakan pemandangan pundak luasnya yang menghilang di ujung koridor. Lantai restoran berbintang yang tadinya terasa suram entah mengapa sudah terlihat mengkilap seperti sedia kala.

Boom.

Serangan ini datang lagi. Denyut mulai dari ibu jari kaki mulai menjalar hingga lutut, aku tak lagi bisa membangun langkah. Tiba-tiba terduduk, destinasi tempatku menangis mengalami perubahan mendadak sesuai kondisi. Aku menangis di anak tangga nomor sekian, yang masih menyimpan jejak lelaki pemilik senyuman langka.

 ** _"Vous êtes charmant"_**

 ** _By. akuomnivora_**

 ** _Hurt-Comfort AU_**

 ** _"Karena kau satu-satunya keajaiban terbaik selama aku bernapas."_**

Aku mulai melangkah normal seakan mengondisikan tubuhku dengan cepat. Melewati beberapa pelanggan yang berlalu lalang ataupun pelayan yang sedang menyajikan beberapa menu. Sayup-sayup kudengar musik aliran _jazz_ dengan judul yang berbeda dari yang tadi kutinggalkan mengalun dengan mulus. Aku tahu pemain musik maupun penyanyinya sudah mahir, sebuah rasa malu yang besar jika restoran _Meilleur_ -nama restoran ini- memiliki musisi yang buruk. Ketika aku mendekat ke bangku ayah, aku menunduk hingga rambut sampingku terbawa, terlalu malu untuk kembali. Aku memegang ujung meja takut-takut, walau kutahu ayah tidak akan tega mempermalukanku di khalayak.

"Ayah, Yujin salah."

Aku menutup mataku, masih terlalu takut. Kudengar kursi ayah bergemeletuk karena bersitatap beberapa kali pada lantai. Ayah mungkin bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan cepat ke arahku. "Apa kakimu sakit lagi? Lututmu gemetar? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan ayah, ya? Yujin pasti sedih sekali tadi, eum?"

Ada air yang mengalir melewati pipi kananku, aku tidak menginginkan ini, sungguh. Memalukan untuk menangis. "Aduh ... kenapa Yujin malah menangis, ayo hapus, ada teman ayah _lho_ ini ... memangnya Yujin tidak malu?"

Apa katanya? Temannya? Teman!? Teman yang _itu_ maksudnya?

Aku mengusap air mataku cepat. Aku sadar ayah sedikit terkikik melihatku gelagapan begini. Namun betapa bodohnya aku terlihat kini, mungkin. Masih dengan pipi basah, aku menatap teman ayah—

"Yujin, ayo duduk. Ini teman ayah yang tadi ayah ceritakan, dia malam ini datang dengan anaknya."

—Sesuai perkataan ayah, dan _anaknya_.

Aku duduk dengan tatapan kosong, tanganku terselip di bawah paha untuk menyebar gaun agar lebih nyaman untuk duduk dan berbicara. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, aku memerhatikan mereka berbicara padaku.

"Yujin sangat kesepian sejak dulu, Hyung. Makanya aku mempertimbangkan tawaranmu. Kupikir Daniel tidak begitu buruk, benar kan Yujin?"

Hah, Daniel? Apa hanya aku disini yang tampak bodoh? Oke lupakan.

Aku menatap ayah bingung, bergantian menatap temannya serta anaknya itu. Mungkin kalian akan terkejut dengan kenyataan, aku menjalani hidup yang dramatis.

"Hwan- _ah_ , mungkin putrimu masih terkejut. Aku maklum kok, bahkan kita belum berkenalan." Itu pendapat teman ayah, aku sedikit setuju. Mungkin aku terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi malam ini.

"Iya paman, lagipula ini hal serius untuk anak 17 tahun. Kami bisa berkenalan dulu."

Ayah tersenyum, "Aku lega kalau begitu. Hm ... begini saja, sambil kami berbicara dan minum-minum, kalian berbincang, bagaimana?" Itu usul ayah dan seharusnya aku menolak, oh tidak. Aku mau pulang saja.

"Ide bagus, Paman." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sama yang aku temui di tangga tadinya.

"Yujin jadi gadis yang baik, ya? Ayah pergi dulu sayang."

Kulihat ayah dan temannya sudah menjauh menuju konter bar yang ada pada lantai atas. Aku masih menautkan jari dengan gugup, sungguh aku tak mengerti basa-basi.

"Kang Daniel." Aku mendongak, dan tak membalas ucapannya sementara ia terus menggantungkan telapak tangannya di udara. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan penuh rasa bingung. "Ayah kita bilang kita harus berkenalan, jadi ... namaku Daniel, kau bisa panggil aku Daniel."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku lambat, entah apa faktornya, terkadang tubuhku tidak mau bergerak sesuai apa yang kuinginkan. "Kim Yujin, maaf sudah membuatmu lama menunggu."

Lelaki itu tertawa sebagai balasan ucapanku. "Tidak apa, sekarang aku sudah tahu namamu."

"Aku masih 17 tahun." Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Keberanian darimana kudapatkan, aku tiba-tiba mengatakan omong kosong semacam itu.

"Kalau aku lebih tua apa kau akan memanggilku dengan embel-embel honorifik semacam 'Oppa'?" aku tertegun sejenak, ia mengernyitkan hidungnya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ey ... tidak, kan?"

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman dan berkenan, panggil saja aku Daniel, lagipula aku masih terbawa budaya Inggris, masih sedikit kagok untuk mengikuti kebiasaan disini."

Aku mengangguk sekenanya, hey Yujin, kau bukan Yujin hari ini.

"Sebenarnya aku cerewet," ucapan omong kosongku yang lainnya meluncur bagai air hujan. Tanpa prediksi dan kontrolku.

"Aku juga cerewet," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Nah, seperti ini konversasi pendekatan, Yujin _-ah_."

Aku tertegun untuk kedua kalinya. Ada beberapa hal dari diri Daniel yang membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata padahal itu hanya hal kecil. Semacam ada suatu gerak-geriknya yang begitu terlihat profesional di mataku.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengetahui hari lahirmu?" Tapi ucapan ini lebih dari kata omong kosong. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan hari lahir, sih.

"Kau mau memberiku kado?" guraunya. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan, maksudku ... yah ..."

"25 Desember 1996," potongnya. Aku mengangguk kikuk. "Tidak masalah, itu hanya tanggal yang harusnya calon pasangan ketahui satu sama lain." "Aku orang yang ringan, kau bebas bertanya apa saja."

"Kalau begitu kau yang bertanya lagi," ajuku padanya.

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Terlepas dari biodata dasarmu, aku sudah tahu, kok." Aku tidak terkejut untuk fakta yang ini, sikapnya dari kejadian di tangga hingga saat ini sudah menjelaskan segalanya. "Tetapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal, privasi dan menyangkut keputusanmu nantinya."

"Memangnya apa? Aku tidak masalah." Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kemana arahnya berbicara, tapi mencoba mengikuti arus tampaknya hanya satu-satunya jalan.

"Aku takut nantinya kau tidak mau menikah denganku, dan kita berdua akan mengecewakan kedua ayah kita."

Aku menghembus napas berat, ia mengingatkanku lagi akan hal itu.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih, terdengar pasaran untuk kasus perjodohan seperti kita, kan?" Jantungku berdegup kencang tiba-tiba, ada perasaan dimana hal-hal yang ingin kuhindari seolah menghunus dalam hitungan detik. "Hubungan kami tidak mungkin, terlebih saat ini kau menjadi penghalang. Itu yang pertama."

Aku mulai takut, kakiku bertaut mencoba menenangkan diri untuk sementara. "Kedua, aku benci mengetahui fakta bahwa istriku kelak memiliki kemungkinan 80 persen menjadi _wanita_ _lumpuh_. Hal itu sudah membuat pikiranku berat dan menyusahkan. Hah ... bagaimana ya ini? Kau belum terlanjur jatuh padaku, kan? Kita bisa meluruskan ini dengan kontrak seperti di film-film, bukan?"

Apakah ada manusia kejam seperti ini? Dadaku bergemuruh tak suka. Daniel teramat tega mengatakan semua hal itu dengan ringan tanpa beban beserta senyuman sepanjang ia menjelaskan. Percayalah, dibentak lebih baik daripada pembicaraan Daniel yang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah malaikatnya. Itu semakin menyakiti hatiku malam ini setelah permintaan ayah.

"Tapi bagaimana ya, Daniel- _ssi_. Aku sudah jatuh padamu, dan aku tidak akan membatalkan ini meski, _pertama_ , kekasihmu mengamuk padaku, _kedua_ , kau akan mengabaikanku akan kelumpuhanku di masa yang akan datang. Tekadku yang tadinya samar-samar kini semakin bulat karena ucapan tajammu. Aku tetap akan menyetujui pernikahan ini."

Daniel berdalih menatap jendela luas di sisi kanan restoran yang memperlihatkan pemandangan malam. Diselingi tawa sinis, ia ingin kembali berujar. "Kau masih 17 tahun, kau tidak mengerti caranya negosiasi."

"Pengetahuanku cukup untuk perihal negosiasi. Negosiasi bersamamu tidak sebanding dengan negosiasi yang sudah kulakukan terhadap rival dan rekan perusahaan ayahku."

"Lalu apa maumu?" Daniel kembali menatapku, sorot matanya seakan merobek karena begitu tajamnya ia kini.

Aku memiringkan bibir, walau rasanya aku akan menangis tapi mengingat wajah ayah membuatku semakin berani. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kan? Apa maumu?"

"Kau tahu dengan baik Nona Kim, kau juga sudah tahu pastinya. Beserta fakta kelumpuhanmu itu, _tidak ada pria untukmu_."

Lebih dari kata sakit untukku mengekspresikan ini. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba bersabar. "Aset dan perusahaanku, kan? Aku mengerti Tuan Kang."

Daniel tertawa lalu menyesap minumannya, terangguk beberapa kali lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang kufavoritkan sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu. "Bagus, memang begitu."

Karena mulai malam itu aku mulai habis harapan, jadi, apapun untuk cinta pertamaku.

Di samping malam pertama pertemuanku dengan lelaki itu, aku memiliki cerita di baliknya. Saat itu tepat di kala aku baru menyelesaikan ujian kenaikan kelas di tahun pertama. Aku tersenyum lebar ingin segera memberitahu ayah bahwa aku mendapat hasil yang terbaik. Namun, baru saja di ambang pintu, aku mendengar suara pasrah ayah dari dalam beserta suara sekretaris setianya.

 _"Aku tidak tahu lagi, Jonghyun. Mengingat Yujin, aku selalu ingin menangis."_

 _"Tapi, saya yakin bapak akan dapat melawan penyakit itu. Sekuat Nona Yujin menahan bebannya selama ini."_

 _"Aku juga ingin sembuh, Jong. Mengingat Yujin hanya menerima rasa sedih selama ini, aku ingin hidup. Tapi ini takdir Tuhan, prediksi dokter, aku hanya bisa bertahan paling lama setengah tahun."_

 _"Kalau begitu, kembali pada bapak, saya tidak patut ikut campur."_

Aku memberanikan untuk mengetuk pintu saat itu, membuka pintu dan melihat ayah menyeka matanya dengan buru-buru untuk menyuguhkan senyum palsu. Lalu berkata, "Ayah, aku jadi yang terbaik lagi di kelas."

Untuk mendapatkan pujian dari ayah dengan suara paraunya yang menyedihkan. "Ayah sudah tahu dan tidak akan pernah berhenti bangga padamu."

Ayah memberi kami satu unit hunian yang ia punya di kawasan sekitar sekolahku. Setelah ia menitikkan setetes air mata di altar pernikahanku, aku hanya dapat melihatnya yang tersenyum lega padaku. Apa ayah seputus asa itu?

"Ayah akan baik-baik saja kan tanpaku?" Aku mencoba terkekeh untuk menenangkan ayah.

"Kau yang seharusnya ayah tanya gadis manja!" gurau ayah. Daniel yang ada di sampingku tersenyum teduh pada ayah, bersikap seakan-akan ia akan mengayomiku bak beton terkuat. Aku tahu ia bersandiwara.

"Ayah tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Yujin sebaik mungkin."

Pendusta nomor satu.

"Tolong ayah ya, Daniel. Aku akan menjenguk kalian sesekali."

Pendusta nomor dua.

Lalu ayah pergi, sekeretaris ayah sempat membisikkan sesuatu padaku sebelum ia mengikuti langkah ayah. ' _Tuan Jaehwan akan dioperasi minggu depan, Nona. Dengan peluang 10 persen, tolong jangan buat dia kecewa di saat terakhirnya_.'

Aku mencoba tidak cengeng saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Masih berusaha tegar untuk melambai pada ayah yang memasuki elevator di ujung koridor.

Setelah menutup pintu aku mulai mengangkat koperku, masih dalam kondisi baik-baik saja sebelum Daniel bertitah. "Barangku juga, aku lelah."

Aku mengangguk dalam. Mulai menggeret koperku dan dia menuju kamar. Masih berjalan baik. Untuk yang kedua, aku mulai mengangkat barang-barangku, kakiku mulai terasa nyeri hingga tulang kering. Aku masih dapat menahannya dan meletakkan barangku dengan baik. Tapi tidak baik ketika aku mulai mengangkat kardus barang milik Daniel, kakiku seolah dijalar oleh tumbuhan berduri hingga rasa nyerinya membuatku lemas dan menjatuhkan seluruh barang Daniel. Isinya berhamburan, dan dari sanalah secuat rasa sakit baru muncul. Ketika foto Daniel dan kekasihnya menyembul dari dalam kardus, bingkainya pecah juga. Daniel berlari ke arahku ketika mendengar suara yang cukup keras itu.

"Astaga! Fotoku!" serunya keras. Aku masih meringis menahan rasa sakit di kakiku. "Kau!" hardiknya.

"Maaf, kakiku tiba-tiba ..."

"Kalau dasarnya sudah cacat katakan saja!"

Wajah Daniel tampak memerah seluruhnya. Seperti foto itu seakan-akan hartanya yang harus ia jaga hingga mati.

"Tapi pacarmu ..."

"Masalah untukmu jika kekasihku laki-laki? Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara dan buatkan aku makanan, rasanya aku ingin mati seharian ini."

Ya, kekasihnya lelaki. Lawanku terlalu kuat, bukan?

Penyiksaanku berlanjut hingga hari-hari berikutnya, minggu-minggu berikutnya, bulan-bulan berikutnya. Kabar kematian ayahku seperti kesedihan sesaat lalu ditimpa oleh penyiksaan kembali. Aku tak pernah berpikir ini begitu menyiksa hingga membuatku ingin mati. Aku tulus melakukannya, dengan dedikasi 'cinta pertama' yang tersemat untuknya.

"Yak! Kau bisa tidak sih jangan berteriak, telingaku bisa tuli lama-lama!"

"Tapi Niel, ini sakit." Aku merintih untuk pengampunannya. Satu identitas Daniel yang menyeramkan untukku, Daniel orang yang kasar serta frontal, sedikit berat hati kukatakan, di kehidupan sehari-harinya maupun di atas ranjang.

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting kau tidak berteriak, gigit bibirmu!" Aku menggeleng, pemaksaan darinya sungguh perih. "Kalau begitu aku yang gigit."

Aku dapat merasakan amis darah di bibirku, air mataku semakin mengalir. "Daniel, besok aku seko—"

"Tidak peduli! Buka bajumu!" Aku menggeleng di setiap perintahnya, tapi Daniel tetaplah Daniel. Si maniak yang biseksual itu tidak dapat dibantah meski dengan gelengan halus.

Setiap malam yang kulalui seperti itu selalu diawali dengan pagi yang menyeramkan. Pertama kali Daniel melakukan hal _itu_ padaku, aku menangis menatap darah yang ada di ranjang serta beberapa yang ada di sudut bibirku. Terkadang lebam yang ia beri padaku harus hilang dan kembali untuk rentang waktu yang sebentar.

"Daniel ... aku ... eum ... kakiku, eh tidak, maksudku ..."

"Jika ke sekolah adalah kebutuhanmu, pikirkan sendiri. Aku sudah terlambat untuk bekerja."

Ia hanya berlalu dengan dasinya yang berantakan. Ingin raasanya aku mengejar untuk membenarkan dan mematutkannya, tapi kakiku benar-benar sial. Setelah eksistensinya menghilang aku memerhatikan kakiku sekali lagi, lalu berdalih pada tongkat di tepian ranjang. Namun aku tetap bersyukur, baru kaki kananku saja yang lumpuh.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke sekolah, tongkat-ku."

"Kim Yujin, ibu perlu berbicara denganmu." Aku mengangguk menyanggupi. Mengikutinya ke ruangannya yang sudah kuduga topik yang akan ia bahas.

"Presensimu menurun akhir-akhir ini, aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi kuharap kau dapat memperbaikinya Yujin-ah."

Aku menggeleng lalu segera menundukkan punggungku. "Maaf, Bu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa, eum? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Peringkatmu menurun drastis dan ibu tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Maaf," gumamku.

"Ini tahun terakhirmu, aku takut kau tidak bisa mencapai universitas yang kau tuju."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah lama kutahan. "Aku tidak akan ke universitas."

"Oh? Kau adik Daniel?"

Aku memegang tongkat di tangan kananku dengan erat, mataku seperti menghimpun banyak air ketika seseorang mengatakan itu. Karena percayalah, tetanggaku masih memercayai bahwa aku adik dari seorang Kang Daniel. Dan setiap kata-kata itu tertuju padaku, aku merasa ada getaran yang mengganjal di dada.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?"

Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bukannya aku tak mengenalinya, aku jelas-jelas masih mengingat wajahnya dengan baik.

"Daniel bilang adiknya sudah tahu, jadi ya ... aku kekasihnya, Ong Seungwoo."

Aku berusaha tersenyum, sambil diselingi tawa aku mencoba berbasa-basi. "Oh ... lelaki memesona yang memiliki nama belakang langka itu, kan?"

"Niyel yang mengatakannya?" Wajahnya tampak antusias. Seungwoo tampaknya seperti orang baik-baik, aku tidak tega untuk berbuat jahat sekalipun aku ingin.

"Ya, Seungwoo Oppa!"

Ia tertawa puas sekali.

"Oh, iya, berkenan masuk? Daniel tampaknya masih lama pulang."

"Daniel?" ia tampak bingung, ah, apa karena panggilanku untuk Daniel, ya?

"Ah, aaa ... jangan salah paham. Aku dan Kakak sudah biasa seperti ini sejak dia belajar di Inggris," jawabku agak tergagap.

"A ... haha, ya, aku maklumi kok. Daniel juga sering menggodaku padahal aku lebih tua darinya."

Aku menekan tombol password seperti biasa, tapi keirianku pada lelaki tampan itu belum berhenti hingga disitu. "Oh? Itu tanggal lahirku!"

Aku mengangguk kikuk menahan rasa iriku. Sementara kami masuk, ia terus saja mengoceh. Aku setidaknya mensyukuri bahwa ia orang yang seru untuk berbincang. Orang yang cukup perhatian juga jika boleh kubilang.

"Kau sedang sakit, ya?"

"Karena kakiku?" tanyaku balik.

"Eum ... tidak. Maksudku semuanya, wajah dan tubuhmu tampak tak baik." Tangan Seungwoo tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di keningku, aku tak dapat bergeming di tempat sementara wajahnya tampak sedang mengira-ngira dan berpikir. "Ah, cukup panas, bibirmu juga pucat."

"Bibirku baik-baik sa—"

"Kau pakai _liptint_."

Aku masih terdiam, bagaimana bisa aku akan membencinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pandanganku sedikit mengabur hari ini. Seungwoo menyuruhku duduk dan tak lama Daniel datang dengan tas kerjanya. Seungwoo berlari dengan panik di luar dugaanku.

"Niel! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan adikmu pulang sendiri, huh?"

"Hyung? Kapan kau sampai?"

Haha, tampaknya aku terlalu memasang ekspektasi tinggi untuk perhatian Daniel.

"Aku bertanya tentang adikmu, Niel. Jangan coba-coba mengubah topik!"

Daniel melirikku lewat ekor matanya, "Ya, dia kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya malas.

"Adikmu sakit, Niel! Tidak berniat membawanya ke dokter?"

"Dia memang sering seperti itu, Hyung. Dia memang dilahirkan untuk menderita."

Seungwoo memukul Daniel cukup keras sementara aku yang semakin melemas dan tenggelam pada sandaran sofa. Hatiku sakit, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk itu sementara aku menahan nyeri di tubuhku.

"Kau ini kakak seperti apa sih? Jangan coba-coba menghubungiku lagi kalau kau tidak membawanya sekarang ke rumah sakit!"

Mataku mulai menutup, aku hanya dapat melihat keduanya samar-samar dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang masih berlanjut.

"Baiklah!" Daniel mendekat ke arahku, meraih lenganku ke pundaknya yang tak pernah berhenti kukagumi sejak malam itu.

"Gendong dia, Daniel!" Aku melihat Daniel menggeritkan giginya, ia tampak tak setuju dengan permintaan Seungwoo. Walau terkesan enggan tapi aku merasakan bagian bawah lututku terangkat dan punggungku didekap oleh tangannya. Aku membuka sedikit kelopakku untuk melihat rahangnya yang tegas. Ia mulai berlari untuk mempercepat langkah menuju mobilnya. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke dadanya, mendengar dentum jantungnya selagi berlari.

"Senang berada di dekapanmu lagi setelah sekian lama."

Lalu, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di kasur rumah sakit, jika kulihat disekitar, ini hanya ruang pemeriksaan. Aku dapat mendengar suara dari luar.

 _"Wali dari Yujin?"_

 _"Dia Kakaknya."_

Itu suara Seungwoo.

 _"Anda Kakaknya?"_

 _"Iya, Dok."_

 _"Ini masalah serius, ayo berbicara di dalam saja."_

 _"Pergilah, Niel. Kita bisa tunda kencannya besok, aku akan pulang dan kau bisa urus adikmu."_

 _"Maaf, Hyung."_

Mereka ingin berkencan tadinya ternyata, bibirku melengkung ke bawah. Engsel pintunya mulai berbunyi dan aku segera kembali pura-pura tidur. Langkah kaki Daniel dan Dokter yang menyertainya semakin dekat dan mereka tampaknya mulai duduk berhadapan.

 _"Apa kau benar kakaknya?"_

Daniel diam saja. Sudah kuduga, kebohongannya akan berhenti jika itu bukan menyangkut dirinya.

 _"Ini masalah serius, Tuan. Kalau kau memang kakaknya aku sangat yakin kau akan syok. Jujur tidak akan membuat masalah menjadi buruk."_

" _Aku ..._ ," cukup lama, Daniel benar-benar berpikir keras untuk itu. "... _suaminya_."

" _Ah ... aku lega kalau begitu." "Jadi, boleh kukatakan sekarang?"_

 _"Ya, silakan_."

" _Walau aku bukan dokter pribadi Yujin, tapi aku yakin tubuhnya sudah lemah sejak kecil. Apalagi kakinya lumpuh, aku tidak yakin ia akan bertahan selama 9 bulan."_

 _"Kenapa harus?"_

 _"Yujin masih terlalu muda untuk mengandung anaknya sendiri, terlebih tubuhnya lemah. Seharusnya ini menjadi berita baik, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu."_

Aku terkejut tentu saja, apa dia bilang sesuatu tentang makhluk yang hidup di dalam perutku. Anak Daniel? Ini sesuatu yang tidak dapat kupercayai begitu saja.

" _Maksud Anda, Yujin hamil?"_

 _"Ya, sudah 4 bulan. Saya pikir Anda sudah tahu sehingga saya hanya mengatakan keadaan Yujin."_

Tampak ada jeda, mungkin Daniel sedang memperlihatkan ekspresi menggeleng atau semacamnya. Yang kuyakini, Daniel akan menolak fakta ini habis-habisan.

" _Dia tidak bisa bertahan saat melahirkan, Yujin hanya bisa mempertahankan satu nyawa, nyawanya atau anaknya. Anda bisa saja mengambil langkah awal sejak sekarang, karena Yujin masih muda."_

 _"Akan saya pikirkan setelah berbicara dengan Yujin."_

 _"Silakan kalau begitu, saya ada jadwal mendadak. Kalau begitu, permisi."_

Suara pintu kembali tertutup. Dokter itu mungkin sudah pergi. Aku membuka mata dan Daniel membuka tirai pembatasnya. Aku menatap Daniel sedikit lama.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ayo kita pulang saja."

Tidak banyak yang Daniel katakan, kupikir Daniel tentu saja akan mempertahankan anaknya dan membiarkanku mati. Tidak masalah, aku juga bahagia jika anakku tetap hidup. Tapi tahukah kalian bagian mana yang membuatku senang walau aku tahu nyawaku sebentar lagi akan berakhir? Ucapan Daniel tidak lagi ketus dan dia mulai menggunakan kata kita. Itu definisi senang yang tak terkira untukku.

Setelah kejadian itu, tampaknya setiap malam menjadi kegiatan rutinku untuk muntah. Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak meski sebentar. Aku kembali ke kamar mandi hanya setelah beberapa menit terbaring. Tahukah keberuntungan kedua yang menghampiriku?

Setelah rasa mualku benar-benar reda dan aku dapat bernapas serta menutup mata dengan tenang, dua buah jari menyapa tengkukku. Mengusapnya dari atas ke bawah dengan lembut secara repetitif. Aku tersenyum hingga dapat tidur dengan lelap.

Ada hari-hari dimana Daniel dalam senyap mendekapku dari belakang, aku menyadari bahwa ini adalah keberuntunganku yang lainnya karena anakku. Lalu dekapan itu semakin jauh hingga ia sekarang sudah dapat memberanikan diri untuk bersandar di punggungku sampai-sampai sudi mengusap perutku, dalam senyap tapi cukup untuk membuatku sadar itu adalah saat-saat yang berharga.

Akhir pekan ini aku terbangun lebih cepat darinya, lalu tak sengaja aku membuka ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _Ayo kencan(?) hari ini, di kafe favorit kita. Hohohooo –Ong Seungwoo_

Aku melirik Daniel yang masih terlelap, mungkin saja ia sedikit terkekang dan sedih tak dapat melihat Seungwoo beberapa minggu terakhir. Daniel mulai terusik oleh mimpi buruknya, aku mengusap keningnya yang basah hingga ia terjaga dengan napas tersengal.

"Apa mimpimu buruk sekali?"

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara seraknya yang parau di pagi hari membuatku berpikir ia semakin seksi dan terlihat dewasa. Oh tidak, apa yang kupikirkan.

Dan tentu saja pertanyaan itu membuatku banting otak ' _ada apa dengan Kang Daniel_ '. Aku tak dapat memungkiri sikap aneh Daniel, tapi melihatnya begitu takut aku tetap menenangkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, selalu disini."

Ia menghela napas yang tidak kuketahui artinya. "Syukurlah."

"Hmm ... Niel, pergilah kencan dengan Seungwoo."

Daniel menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ini tidak tiba-tiba, kok. Kalian memang sudah jarang bertemu kan, karena aku."

"Asal kau baik-baik saja, aku akan pergi."

"Aku tahu kau hanya mau anakmu selamat, aku akan jaga diri sampai dia lahir."

Daniel mengernyit tak suka, tapi sebelum ia mengatakan kata-kata pedasnya aku lebih memilih untuk menyiapkan sarapannya sebelum ia pergi. Dan kudengar ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Menyiapkan sedikit makanan berat mungkin bukan juga masalah. Setelah aku menyelesaikan menu sarapan, aku bergegas menuju kamar. Entah ada dorongan apa, aku ingin Daniel tampil keren di hadapan Seungwoo nanti. Alhasil, aku juga menyiapkan pakaian Daniel yang biasanya hanya kemeja merah kesayangannya lalu kucoba ubah menjadi lebih kasual dan tepat di tubuh Daniel.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Aku berbalik takut-takut, "Ha-hanya memilih ... menyocokkan ini dan itu."

"Ini dan itu?"

Daniel mendekat selangkah demi selangkah, sialnya, hanya dengan handuk.

"Kupikir ... kau harus tampil baik di depan Seungwoo."

Daniel berhenti mendekat, matanya melirikku dari ujung ke ujung. Namun, berakhir dengan hentakan kesalnya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

"Tidak, maksudku ... kupikir ...,"

Daniel berlalu begitu saja dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Tetapi entah bagaimana jalan pikirnya, ia mengambil baju yang telah kusiapkan –kemeja putih dengan sweeter tanpa kancing, lalu celana coklat muda yang tidak terlalu kikuk— kupikir lebih baik dari pada kemeja kotak-kotaknya beserta jeans belelnya itu.

"Aku akan keluar, kutunggu untuk memakan sarapan."

Daniel hanya butuh beberapa menit, dan seperti biasa, keluar dengan penampilan berantakan walau bagaimana pun aku menyiapan pakaiannya. Ia lalu duduk dengan ekspresi datar dan mulai makan dalam diam.

"Maaf, tapi bolehkah aku ke tempatmu sebentar, tidak lama kok." Daniel menaikkan alis, entah kali ke berapa ini terhitung. Tapi kupikir Daniel yang akhir-akhir ini kulihat sulit berekspresi.

Aku mengambil sisir lalu kembali ke sisi kanannya, baru menyentuh ujung rambutnya, dia sudah tersentak kaget dan berbalik. Aku menatap kedua matanya dengan tulus. "Tidak akan lama, sudah sejak dulu aku menginginkan ini. Hihi." Aku gugup, itu kebenarannya.

Aku memulai menata rambutnya yang berantakan, kancing kemejanya yang tampak kacau, kerahnya yang tidak terlipat rapi, tapi di pertengahan, tangannya menghentikanku. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" suaranya masih sedalam dulu, tatapannya masih setajam dulu, bibirnya masih seatraktif dulu, tapi aku merasa ketulusannya berubah.

"Sudah kubilang dari awal, aku jatuh untukmu."

Daniel menggigit bibirnya geram. Tangannya yang menahan tanganku semakin erat genggamannya.

"Kenapa! Aku benci kau yang berpura-pura! Tidak ada wanita yang baik-baik saja setelah segalanya direnggut, hartanya, keluarganya, bahkan pasangannya, kau hanya mengasihaniku, kan?!"

Bagus, Niel. Aku lebih baik kau bentak seperti ini, ini tidak menyakiti hatiku.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, jika kau pikir tidak ada, maka ada aku. Aku tidak mengasihanimu, karena sejatinya hanya kau pria yang datang padaku, kau 'kan yang bilang. Semuanya tidak penting lagi jika di dunia ini yang kupunya hanya kau, jika kau tidak bahagia denganku, maka kau akan bahagia dengan Seungwoo, aku yang akan menjamin bahagiamu."

Hah, semuanya tersampaikan, wkwk. Kupikir ini tidak akan berhasil, tapi ini lebih mulus dari yang kuharapkan. Aku dapat mengatakan segalanya dengan jelas dan tanpa emosi menggebu tepat beberapa senti di depan wajah Daniel. Daniel menepisku lalu keluar dari apartemen kami. Setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya, aku tidak akan menyesal.

"Halo, Hyung."

Daniel duduk dengan tenang sementara Seungwoo sudah menyesap kopinya.

"Oh, hai, Dan."

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Hyungseob?"

Seungwoo tertawa kecil, "Dia bocah kecil yang baru saja mencoba percintaan, jangan khawatir." "Tapi ... aku sedikit bingung dengan keadaan kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ... atau kau duluan yang selingkuh, ya?"

Daniel hanya dapat membuang muka. "Ahaha ... baiklah, tampaknya Niel sedang ada masalah, ya kan? Dengan Yujin?"

"Kupikir aku benar-benar lelaki yang buruk untuknya."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi rasa mualnya selalu ada. Setelah Daniel pergi berkencan rasanya perutku terus terguncang. Aku tidak dapat keluar dari kamar mandi hingga hanya terduduk di atas keramik. Pintu masuk terdengar dibuka dan ditutup, mungkin Daniel sudah pulang. Aku muntah lagi untuk sekian kalinya.

"Yujin- _ah_ , kau di dalam?"

Aku berdeham dengan energi yang masih tersisa dan suaraku menggema ke segala sudut kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, aku berbalik dan aku dapat melihat Daniel berjalan ke arahku, ia tiba-tiba berlutut di belakangku dan mengusap punggungku seperti malam-malam rahasianya.

"Tidak apa-apa ... ini akan membaik ..." Dia mengatakan kalimat itu berkali-kali. Ajaibnya, mualku sirna. Kepalaku berdalih, memerhatikan Daniel yang di belakangku dengan ekspresi khawatir pertama yang kulihat darinya, bibirnya bahkan bergetar tak henti.

"Niel, aku sudah baikan, tidak perlu khawatir."

Tangannya berhenti bergerak di punggungku, kemudian naik menuju pundakku, membantuku bangkit. "Ayo tiduran saja."

Aku mengangguk ringan, tak sadar aku tersenyum tipis. Daniel membantuku untuk beranjak dan merebahkan diriku dengan hati-hati. Lalu tak lama ia juga ikut berbaring, mungkin karena sudah larut dan ia lelah seharian jalan-jalan.

"Aku sedang baik hari ini," ucapnya mencoba membuka konversasi. Aku memunggunginya, terlalu canggung untuk bersitatap langsung. "Kau bebas mengatakan apapun, anggap saja kita tidak pernah saling mengenal. Seperti pertemuan pertama kita."

Bibirku memiring, kupikir ini cara terbaik untuk menahan tangis. "Hmm ... bagaimana kencanmu?"

"Baik," sahutnya. Nada suaranya semakin terdengar rendah di malam hari. Lalu diam. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya sementara aku terkejut ia mulai mengusap punggungku lagi. "Santai saja, bicaralah apapun."

"Aku rindu Ayah," ucapku parau. Tangan Daniel seperti melambat pergerakannya mendengar ucapanku, tapi tak cukup untuk menghentikan. "Sebenarnya ayah tidak memperlakukanku seperti gadis manja di awal kehidupanku, sebagaimana kau ketahui."

"Huh?"

Aku menarik simpul senyum lalu mulai melanjutkan dengan gelengan penenang, kuharap aku dapat menumpahkannya malam ini. "Aku hanya sekedar 'gadis penyebab istrinya mati', aku hanya bertemu ayah 2 tahun sekali di masa kecilku, lalu setahun sekali di usia belasanku. Ayah tidak akan melirikku jika aku tak mencapai sesuatu di tahun itu." Aku mencoba membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Daniel dengan air mata yang sudah tak tertahankan. "Tapi Niel, kau tahu? Hanya saat kau datang ayah tersenyum padaku, hanya saat kau datang ayah tulus khawatir padaku. Untuk pertama kalinya dan terakhir kali. Maka dari itu, kau keajaiban."

Bibir bawah Daniel menebal dan matanya sayu menatapku. "Oh kumohon jangan seperti ini, Yujin- _ah_." Tangannya yang besar beralih mengusap bawah mataku, mendekapku, lalu mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Ini pertama kalinya, kau aneh malam ini," ucapku. "Ah ... aku tahu, kau hanya takut anakmu stres lantas lahir tidak sehat?"

Aku berpikir lagi sambil bergumam lama, Daniel masih mengusap kepalaku. "Daniel Oppa? Aku tidak pernah memanggilmu begitu, kan?"

Ia mengangguk setuju. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Daniel. "Eum ... apa lagi ya?"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, sudah malam."

"Tidak, ini yang terakhir, aku janji."

Daniel tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum ia menyetujui. "Oke."

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta padaku?" Daniel terdiam, usakan tangannya di kepalaku juga berhenti seketika. "Setidaknya sekali, apa jantungmu pernah berdebar untukku? Atau sebersit saja, apa kau pernah tertarik padaku?"

Kelopakku berkedip beberapa kali dan Daniel tak kunjung menjawabnya, bibirku entah mengapa melengkung ke bawah secara spontan, aku kecewa. "Tampaknya tidak, kan? Hanya aku satu-satunya disini yang menganggapmu sebagai pria. Oke, aku akan tidur. Terima kasih telah memberikan waktu bicara, Daniel."

Aku menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuhku, aku berbalik kembali memunggunginya. Kurasa waktu yang ia berikan untukku bicara hanya menguras air mata. Aku menjadi tidur di atas rembesan air mata saat ini. Dan terlelap.

' _Yujin-ah, jangan menangis untukku_.'

Perutku mulai membesar dan aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang sepertiku terlebih dengan beban yang berat dan kakiku yang lumpuh. Daniel yang kulihat hanya kembali menjadi pria tanpa suara, pergi kerja di pagi buta lalu pulang larut selagi aku menunggunya.

Hari ini aku merasa perlu persiapan matang agar siap meninggalkan 'Woojin'-ku pada Daniel. Apa berlebihan juga memberikan nama secara sepihak? Hihi. Aku hanya yakin bahwa anakku laki-laki dan sepertinya Daniel juga ingin seperti itu. Astaga, omong kosong apalagi ini.

Ini sudah hampir larut malam, aku memainkan tablet untuk mengumpulkan informasi.

"Ada banyak ternyata."

Lalu bunyi pintu terdengar dan Daniel masuk dengan wajah lelahnya. Aku berusaha berdiri seperti biasa dengan bantuan tongkat lalu menyambutnya, "Oh, kau pulang? Air hangatmu sudah selesai, jika ingin makan sudah ada di meja." Lalu kembali fokus pada tablet. Yang sempat kulihat, ia mengangguk. Aku kembali menggulir layar dan terkejut. "Hah... Apa melahirkan semengerikan ini?"

Daniel berhenti meletakkan sepatunya ke rak, ia menoleh padaku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Aku mendongakkan kepala dan dia sudah melesat ke hadapanku. "Kemarikan tabletnya."

"Tapi—"

Daniel tampak mengetukkan jari-jarinya di atas layar, aku hanya dapat pasrah sambil menunggu. Memangnya apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Sudah selesai? Aku masih ingin memakainya."

"Gugurkan!"

"Apa?"

"Gugurkan makhluk itu kubilang!" Daniel melebarkan matanya, jarinya menunjuk ke arah perutku.

"Tidak, Woojinie harus tetap hidup."

"Woojinie? Huh? Kau bisa mati!"

Aku menggigit bibirku tak suka. "Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau tidak memerlukan aku, kau hanya butuh Woojin darah dagingmu."

"Siapa yang bilang namanya Woojin, hah?! Dia tidak akan pernah lahir!"

Tanganku mengepal kuat, kepalaku menunduk dan seperti biasa air mataku kembali mengalir. Ini hanya masalah sensitifitas emosional. "Kau yang bilang aku hanya wanita lumpuh yang menyusahkan, tapi jangan bunuh Woojinie. Padahal aku berharap jika suatu hari Woojinie hidup, dia akan mendapat kasih sayang ayahnya yang luar biasa, tidak sepertiku."

"Kau tidak butuh aku, kau tidak tertarik padaku, kau tidak mencintaiku, jadi untuk apa kau pertahankan nyawaku?"

Daniel memegang pergelanganku dengan keras, gerakanku terblokir. Lalu tak lama tangannya menangkup rahangku dengan tergesa, dapat kurasakan bibirnya menyatu dengan bibirku. Tidak seperti biasanya, ciumannya kali ini terasa tulus, tanpa nafsu. Pipiku basah, bukan karena air mataku, tapi karena air matanya.

"Jangan menghilang karena aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?"

"Itu kalimat yang sulit, aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

Aku masih tak percaya kata-katanya, lalu mulai mendalami netranya hanya untuk menemukan ketulusan. Aku tersenyum tipis, mengusap pipinya pelan. "Yujin- _ah_ , dengarkan aku, hm? Aku, tidak, kita bahkan bisa memiliki anak lagi di masa depan. Ayo relakan dia kali ini."

Aku menggeleng, "Itu namanya pembunuhan, dia sudah memiliki bentuk tubuhnya, Daniel. Hanya dua bulan lagi hingga ia tiba di dunia."

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya. Tidak begitu jelas karena wajahnya tenggelam di bahuku, aku tersenyum sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Isakan tertahannya membuatku sedikit meringis.

"Kau seperti kucing Daniel-ah." "Tolong setidaknya jaga Woojin jika kau tidak bisa melirikku." Aku tertawa sembari perlahan mendekapnya.

" _Ayah menangis lagi?"_ _Woojin mendekat ke arahku, wajahnya yang bingung selalu ia tampilkan setiap aku membaca diary Yujin setidaknya dua lembar sebelum tidur._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Woojin belum tidur?"_ _Woojin menggeleng, baik membaca diary milik Yujin ataupun hanya melihat wajah Woojin, air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir._

 _"Kan, Ayah cengeng." Woojin tertawa dan mendekapku, persis seperti saat-saat terakhir aku menyadari eksistensi Yujin di sisiku._ _Tiba-tiba aku teringat wajah penuh keringat Yujin ketika memandang Woojin yang sudah terlelap. Mengingat masa-masa aku khawatir dengan kontraksi Yujin yang sudah mulai berlebihan. Aku panik karena Yujin tampak begitu tersiksa, tapi Yujin selalu membenak, Woojinie kita akan lahir, Woojinie akan lahir, aku akan melahirkan anak Kang Daniel._

 _Aku menutup mataku dengan kuat sekali lagi, air mataku mengalir lagi._

 _"Ayah?"_

 _"Ah, Woojinie bangun?"_

 _"Air mata Ayah jatuh, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."_

 _"Oh, maafkan Ayah ya Yu—Woojinie."_

 _Woojin mencebikkan bibirnya, "Ayah memanggilku dengan nama ibu lagi."_

 _"Maaf, tapi kan sudah ayah koreksi."_

 _"Awalnya iya."_ _Woojin tetap bersikeras bahwa aku salah, tapi mau bagaimana, wajah Woojin memiliki akurasi sempurna mirip dengan Yujin. Aku tidak bisa bohong jika aku selalu merasa bersalah di saat melihat Woojin. Rasa sedih dan bersalah itu akan datang bersamaan secara spontan._

 _"Ayah, ayo berdoa untuk ibu di surga."_ _Aku memandangi surai kelam Woojin yang bergoyang._

 _"Ayo."_

 _"Ayah lupa menutup jendela lagi."_

 _"Ah, iya, maafkan ayah Woojin-ah."_

 _Karena biasanya Yujin yang akan menutupkannya untukku, aku tidak terbiasa bahkan setelah Woojin sudah menginjak usia 5 tahun._

 __ **fin_**_

 _note: kinda weird, tapi tolong maklumi kekagokan saya di post pertama ini wkwk._

Dan saya tahu jenis ff straight sgt jrg ditemui di ffn, tp maafkan, ini dari folder terpuruk sejak lama wkwk.

Salam kenal juga, saya pemakan segalanya.


End file.
